1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vending machines and more particularly pertains to a new convenient and safe drive-up vending machine for providing a convenient and safe drive-up vending machine for dispensing food or beverage products.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vending machines is known in the prior art. More specifically, vending machines heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art vending machines include U.S. Pat. No. 5,415,319; U.S. Pat. No. 4,042,146; U.S. Des. Pat. No. 354,083; U.S. Pat. No. 4,675,515; U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,282; and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 332,469.
In these respects, the convenient and safe drive-up vending machine according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a drive up vending machine for dispensing food or beverage products.